This invention relates to an access platform for sliding glass windows which are used extensively in apartments and condominiums. While access to such windows during building construction is customarily provided by scaffolding, once the building completed there is often no efficient means for accessing the outside of such standard type of window for inspection or repair. While the use of a ladder is effective for a first and second story, access to the windows at higher elevations must be provided by some other means. Customarily, suspended platforms are used. However, these devices are heavy and difficult to install and are particularly unsuitable for repair of a small number of windows.
The access platform of this invention is portable and light in weight such that a single man can install and use the platform without spending any significant time in preparing the platform for use. The extensive use of horizontally sliding glass windows mounted in aluminum cases requires some inexpensive means to access both the window and casing from inside the building. While sliding glass windows can be cleaned with some difficulty from the window sill, and, if necessary, the window can be removed from the casing or frame for cleaning or repair, access to the installed casing presents a more dangerous situation. When, for example, it is required that the casing be resealed by laying a caulking bead around the perimeter of the casing, the worker is exposed to a difficult situation, particularly where the control of the caulking gun is important at difficult to reach positions.
The access platform of this invention is a portable device that can be quickly installed by a single worker and can be effectively used when repairing or inspecting even a single window casing. Unlike prior devices that must be suspended from the building roof which generally require several workers to install and operate, the subject platform is mounted from the window sill and allows the worker to step outside the window for complete access to both the window and the window casing. Because of the unique operation of the modern sliding glass window, the access platform is designed to safely allow access to each side of the window casing in turn.
These and other features of the sliding window access platform will become apparent on the consideration of the preferred embodiments enclosed.